narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minatsuki Sai
Minatsuki Sai is a jonin level Shinobi from Iwagakure and a powerful member of the Minatsuki Clan. He is a part of Team Raiga alongside Daichi Hayato , Akane Sakura and their jonin-leveled leader Kurotsuchi Raiga. Sai is considered a genuis and a very talented shinobi who is well known as the White blade due to his White Chakra Cloack and his skillful usage of Kenjutsu, this made his team-mate Daichi Hayato who has no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu quite jealous of him, making him his ultimate rival. After the death of his parents at the hands of ninja from other villages, Sai left his village and became a missing-nin and joined a terroristic organization called The Eye. Background as a child, Sai was known to be a genuis who blazed through his classes at the academy, his talent was highly acknowledged even by the standards of his own clan. Because of this Sai started being assinged to important missions from a young age. after graduating the academy Sai was chosen to be on the same team as Daichi Hayato and Akane Sakura , this caused him to go into many conflicts with the usally agressive Hayato, who was secretley jealous of Sai's talent, because of this Hayato challenged Sai into several matches and always ended up losing against him, thanks to this Sai was a big part of Hayato's motivation to prove that he can become a powerful ninja with nothing but raw Bukijutsu something that Sai used to laugh at, he secretly admired Hayato's determination however and slowly started turning into Hayato's best friend. Personality Sai acts very cold and calm all the time, he doesn't make many reaction and always keeps a straight face, something that greatly annoys his team mate Hayato. Sai seems to take quite the pride in his powers and his clan however being a genuis among genuises made people and especially his clan excpect way too much from him, something that greatly stressed Sai and tired him, which made him have a kind of unstable relationship with his family, especially his father who was putting way too much pressure on Sai. Sai has expressed several times how he hates being a ninja and that he was forced into it, something that got him into a lot of fights with Hayato who inspired to be a powerful ninja and dreamt of having a talent like that of Sai, he also seemed to have high understanding of the ninja world and it flaws and how it only breeds more hatred to the world from a young age, something that proves his early intelligence and wit. Sai dreams pf having a stress free life and a peacful world where there is no ninja, no great nations and no wars. After his parents' death however, Sai's personality changed a lot, knowing that his parents were murdered at the hands of Konohagakure and Sunagakure Ninja, Sai who already hated the ninja world and its functions, became obsessed with revenge, not only this but he later heard that they died because they were the only ones who refused to give up on their mission and escape when their team was surrounded and stayed to work as a decoy to allow the other iwagakure Ninja who were with them on their mission to escape. this was amjor let don dor Sai, not only other villages but his own village was included in his new found hatred, Sai vowed to destroy the ninja world and left his village for good, and refused to give up on his revenge even after he was chased and faught by his best friend Hayato, who Sai no longer wanted to consider a freind (something that sai failed at, as he couldn't bring himself to kill hayato in their battle). Abilities From a young age, Sai was considered a genuis, he blazed through his classes at the academy and continued to impress his teachers, even by the standards of his powerful clan which caused his clan and his family to have very excpectations from him from a young age trusting that he would eventually become one of their strongest leaders from a very young age. as a genin Sai was Iwakagure's top rookie of that year, showing impressive preformance at the chunin exam, and continued to grow stronger and gain the trust of his village as he started being assinged to important missions at an increasing rate. After leaving Iwagakure, Sai attempted to join a certain organization called The Eye, eventually he was forced into a fight with one of their powerful and excperienced members called Aizen a man who was once called The Beast of Terror and won the battle, which is a further testiment to his power. Minatsuki Clan Techniques Sai is a master of his clan's Hiden technique Explosive Chakra Style, using this technique Sai would release chakra and compress it to a very high level, he would then release the compression causing the chakra to burst in the form of a shockwave that travels in all directions resembling an explosion. At the chunin exam he was only seen forming compressed balls of chakra and guiding them towards the enemy to have them explode near them as well as using them for defensive purposes but then after hus departure from his village, he was later seen making several other forms of compressed chakra such as senbon or shuriken. From a young age Sai showed great aptitude to his clan's technique and great chakra control as he used the minimal amount of chakra neccesary for this technique and compensated for the flaw of a technique that is normally very chakra taxing as stated by his teacher Raiga. After the chunin exams Sai noticed one big weakness in his fighting style is that while his technique was very useful for defence it was useless against those who were too fast for it to catch up too, if such an enemy approches Sai, they would have the advantage as Sai was weak in close ranged combat. Because of this Sai started training and incorperating his clan's technique into his taijutsu, creating a new style of Nintaijutsu that would completely erase his former weakness, he started this by training on using shockwaves enhanced punches and kicks and later by enveloping his entire body in a cloack of compressed chakra, this cloack reacts when its touched and violently releases its contents of compressed chakra from Sai's body in the form of powerful shockwaves, allowing for great offensive and defensive power, something that gave Sai the ultimate edge in his first battle against Hayato. Nature Transformation After the timeskip, Sai leared the usage of nature transformation, his affinity is lightning, aftering learning to control the nature, Sai trained on combining his nature transformation along with his Shape Transformation techniques allowing him to create several powerful jutsu through combining them, this was first seen when Sai combined a chakra compressed ball with lightning and used it to attack his team mate Sakura, their teacher Raiga who stepped in to save her at the last minute was slightly hit and grazed by its explosion saying he shouldn't have missed the timing of the explosion, implying that the range and power of the explosion was of much higher level than that of a normal compressed ball of chakra. Afterwards, Sai learned using this nature in combination with several of his techniques and even incorperate it to his Ultimate Nintaijutu by making two layers of chakra, a compressedc chakra layer and a lightning chakra layer, attacking the enemy with not only shockwaves but also stunning and paralyzing them with the lightning chakra. Kenjutsu Swords are Sai's weapon of choice, he is a very skilled swordman, he learned the art of swordmanship after the timeskip to further compensate for his former lack of skill in close ranged combat, his swordmanship prved to be equal of that of even the Bukijutsu Specialist Hayato and even keep up with Hayato's high speed Iaido with ease. Sai has shown the ability to infuse his blades with his chakra, preforming his clan's technique through his sword channeling shockwaves through it for not only cutting power but destructive force as well. he later learned to channel his lightning chakra through his sword to empower his Kenjutsu, finding it more suitable to improve his sword's cutting power. His skillful Kenjutsu has earned him the title Iwagakure's White Blade. Taijutsu As a genin, at the chunin exam, Sai had pretty weak taijutsu skills, this is due to his concentration on improving his ninjutsu and his clan's technique, this flaw has shown when Sai was faced by fast oppenents that can go through his defences and attack him at close ranged combat, understanding this Sai began to concentrate much more on his taijutsu and went as far as combining it with his clan's technique to produce shockwaves from his body. Eventually Sai was able to reach a very high level of Taijutsu especially after he learned the usage of the nintaijutsu technique Shockwave Chakra Mode that envelopes his body in a thin layer of compressed chakra, this layer reacts whenever it's touched, releasing an amount of compressed chakra each time in the form of a shockwave, it was shown however that the layer of chakra can release shockwaves at sai's will as well. After the timeskip Sai's taijutsu evolved even more, he is now capable of holding his own against all his team mates and former teacher in hand to hand combat all at once, and even overwhelm them using his even more improved Nintaijutsu, as he learned several new ways of using the technique, such as releasing shockwaves from his feet to increase his speed greatly, or releasing shockaves from diffrent parts of his body to manouver in mid air or to deflect attacks a technique he has used to dodge several weapon based attacks from Hayato, and even used it once at such high speed that it was fast enough to remove and push away explosive tags that Hayato has secretly placed on his body that were just a part of a second away from exploding. Chakra prowess and stamina As a member of the Minatsuki Clan, Sai has naturally large reserves of chakra, this allows him to handle his clan's chakra taxing technique very well and use it for prolongued amounts of time. His chakra reserves becoe even larger after the time skip and is now capapble of using several chakra taxing techniques one after the other. Sai's stamina is also something not to be underestimated, in his fight with Aizen, Aizen actually called him "a very taugh cockroach" seeing how Sai managed to last so long against Aizen's powerful array of explosion based techniques.